


End of an Era

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventh Year leaving feast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of an Era

Albus Dumbledore smiled warmly at the forty graduating students and asked the Head Boy and Girl to begin the dance. Severus was glowering as the couple waltzed a circle around the dance floor.

The second 'couple' to join them was Sirius, dragging Remus in a cruel mockery of a two-step. Perdita held a timid hand out to Atticus, Bellatrix marched across the room towards Antonin, Kingsley sat in the corner watching Peter try to talk to Matilda.

"A beautiful evening," he said, to the woman next him.

Minerva eyebrows rose above her square framed glasses.

"You say that every year."


End file.
